Allô, la réalité ? Rendez-vous rue des fantasmes
by kalid1983
Summary: Quand les Winchester croisent le chemin d'une créature dont l'humour est égal à ses pouvoirs. OS d'anniversaire de ma p'tite Survi. XD


**ALLÔ, LA RÉALITÉ ? RENDEZ-VOUS RUE DES FANTASMES…**

_Il y a des moments où tout semble se dérouler comme on l'avait espéré…_

« Dean ! Derrière toi ! »

Il y eut une déflagration et une créature, pas plus haute que deux pommes, vint s'effondrer aux pieds du chasseur.

« C'était le dernier ? »

Sam balaya la clairière du regard. Elle était jonchée de dizaines, de centaines, peut-être même plus, de ces petits corps sans vie. Leur seul tort ? Avoir un jour croisé la route des Winchester ou plutôt, avoir croisé celle de Dean Winchester.

« Je pense que oui… »

« Bien. On va enfin pouvoir faire un feu de joie avec ces saletés !... Un peu de sel. Un soupçon d'essence. Une allumette. Et wiouff ! Disparues ! »

« Dean !… » (d'un air réprobateur)

« Quoi ? Ils se sont attaqués à Elle. C'est personnel ! »

Sam soupira. Décidément, quand il s'agissait d'Elle, Dean ne réfléchissait plus correctement. Il espérait seulement que cette manie de tirer avant de parler ne lui attirerait pas d'ennuis.

**Plus tard, en ville.**

« Ah ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, bébé ! Tu vas bien ? » (en caressant amoureusement le capot)

« C'est votre ami ? »

Sam tourna la tête vers cette voix inconnue. A ses côtés se trouvait un garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus qui regardait la scène d'un air bizarre.

« Pire que ça. C'est mon frère. »

« Il sait qu'il parle à une voiture ? » (en fronçant les sourcils)

« Malheureusement oui. Dean et son 'bébé', c'est une histoire qui remonte à loin… Depuis toujours en fait ! » (en souriant)

« Mais c'est une voiture ! »

« Crois-moi, je le sais… mais il y a entre ces deux là une relation presque fusionnelle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Il y a des jours où je les imaginerais bien partager une chambre… »

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina d'un sourire et il gloussa.

« A ce point-là ? »

Sam lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait tout dire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention.

« Hé, vous deux ! De quoi vous parlez ? » (suspicieux)

« De rien… » (clin d'œil complice)

« Ouais, c'est ça… j'te vois bien venir, mon p'tit Sammy… J'suis sûr que vous parlez de mon Amandine !... »

« Excuse-moi mais… qui ? »

« Mon bébé, voyons ! » (outré)

« Parce qu'en plus elle a un nom…? »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? »

« Rien… Rien. C'est juste… Ce n'est qu'une voiture, Dean !... »

Le principal intéressé faillit s'étouffer.

« Quoi ? Tu n'sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Amandine, elle est… et puis si… »

Sam le fixa en souriant d'un air moqueur, ce qui acheva de l'énerver.

« Laisse tomber. De toute façon, tu n'peux pas comprendre… » (en faisant de grands gestes)

Et il tourna les talons.

« Enfin bref, c'est mon frère. Tu vois maintenant ce que je voulais dire… »

« Parfaitement ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser… »

« Pardon ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'évanouit dans les airs la seconde suivante, devant un Sam médusé.

_Il y a des jours où tout semble se passer comme on l'avait espéré, mais au final la situation finit toujours par nous échapper…_

« Dean ! Dean ! J'crois qu'on a un problème !... »

« T'as raison, ouais… T'apprécies pas mon Amandine à sa juste valeur… »

« Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure… pour Amandine… Mais… »

« On parle de moi… ? »

Les frères tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'origine de cette voix intruse. Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme au visage de porcelaine que ses cheveux d'ébène faisaient encore plus ressortir.

« Excusez-moi, mais c'est une conversation privée alors… » (en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner)

Elle fit une moue contrariée qui s'estompa bien vite lorsque Dean prit la parole.

« Allons Sammy, c'est pas une manière de traiter une demoiselle, surtout quand elle a un si joli minois… »

« Charmeur… » (tout sourire)

En les voyant flirter juste sous son nez comme s'il n'était pas là, Sam ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais dites-moi si j'dérange ! »

« Et bien… »

« En fait Sammy… »

« Ok. C'est bon. J'ai compris. Mais Dean, ne crois surtout pas qu'on en a fini avec notre discussion ! »

« Ouais… Ouais… » (en lui faisant un signe de la main qui lui signifiait de s'éloigner)

Sam soupira. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait retrouvé son frère et la première nana qui passait le lui enlevait déjà. Ça le rendait triste, presque jaloux. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'était qu'une amourette de passage alors que lui, son frère, partageait sa vie à l'année. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand soudain Dean l'interpella.

« Euh, Sammy… » (en bougeant ses yeux d'une manière pour le moins explicite)

Sam soupira de nouveau et lui balança les clés de la chambre qu'ils louaient au motel. Puis, mettant les mains dans ses poches, il tenta un sourire. C'était pas si évident. Après tout, il se retrouvait à pied et sans abri pour la nuit. Le rêve !

« Amusez-vous bien !... »

« ça tu peux en être sûr … » (sourire 100% Dean)

« Bon, tu viens ? » (en le prenant par le bras)

« Excuse-moi, p'tit frère, mais le devoir m'appelle… »

« J'vois ça… »

La jeune Amandine lui lança un regard assassin, puis en reporta un plus doux sur Dean. Qui était cette jeune femme à la fois si froide et si chaleureuse, si sophistiquée et en même temps si simple… ? Si humaine et pourtant… Sam n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle lui était familière. L'espace d'un instant, il crut même voir quelqu'un d'autre derrière ce mystérieux visage. C'était juste impossible !

Il les regarda s'enlacer tout en se dirigeant vers l'Impala et, même de dos, il put aisément imaginer le sourire de son frère quand il entendit…

« C'est ta voiture ? Elle est tout simplement sublime. Cette ligne… Cette carrosserie… Cette plastique… C'est juste… WOW ! »

Sam sourit intérieurement. Ces deux là étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre. Amandine venait de toucher juste en flattant son bébé. Il la regarda caresser la carrosserie aussi amoureusement que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et laissa les deux apprentis amoureux seuls.

« Elle est vraiment superbe dans sa robe noire. Sobre mais efficace. Ça lui donne de l'allure et un charme tout particulier. Juste assez pour séduire… tu ne trouves pas ? » (en tournant ses grands yeux noirs pétillants vers lui)

Dean ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette perle rare. Il était partagé entre l'immense admiration et l'heureuse surprise, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Cette fille lui plaisait.

« A t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu la connais… »

Elle sourit.

« Toi aussi t'as ton bébé ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le détailla en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« En quelque sorte… » (clin d'œil)

Dean fronça les sourcils mais changea bien vite d'attitude lorsqu'il la vit glousser. Charmé par ce sourire enjôleur et par cette attention toute particulière qu'elle portait à son bébé, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Et si tu l'entendais !... Elle ronronne comme une chatte elle rugit comme une vraie tigresse. C'est qu'elle en a sous le capot, la belle ! »

La jeune femme ne se lassait pas de tous ces compliments. C'était grisant et en même temps elle se sentait presque jalouse de toutes ces caresses dont il comblait cette autre Amandine. Elle aimait cet homme. Oh oui, elle l'aimait ! Mais depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne l'avait pas touchée, leurs seuls contacts se faisant par le biais de la voiture. Etrange quand elle y pensait. Etrange et révélateur…

Elle tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers cette 'concurrente' et reçut comme une petite décharge. Il y avait ce contact entre elles. Elles se reconnaissaient. Elles réapprenaient à mieux se connaître. Elles s'apprivoisaient. Peut-être que si…

« ça te dirait de faire un tour dans ce bijou ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux. C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Tu sais pas à quel point ! C'est comme un rêve de gosse qui se réalise… J'peux la conduire ? »

Le visage de Dean devint blême, provoquant l'hilarité chez la jeune Amandine.

« Je rigolais !... De toute façon, j'ai pas le permis. On m'a toujours conduite… Ohé ! Dean ! Je rigolais ! Respire… Bon, on le fait ce tour ? » (en prenant place du côté passager)

Elle allait toucher à la radio mais elle se ravisa.

« C'est vrai. J'suis bête ! Le conducteur choisit la musique, le tueur se tait. Alors que comptes-tu nous mettre de beau ? Metallica ? AC/DC ? Motörhead ? » (avec un sourire malicieux)

Il fallut à Dean quelques microsecondes pour faire abstraction de toutes les connaissances que la jeune femme possédait sur lui. Ça aurait pu lui paraître étrange mais au lieu de ça, il ne voyait qu'elle. Son sourire. Sa bonne humeur. Ses bonnes idées.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »

« J'en doute pas un seul instant !... » (immense sourire)

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils regardaient défiler le paysage à bord de l'Impala et… rien. Il ne l'avait pas touchée. Il n'essayait pas non plus de faire de gestes en ce sens. Pour ça, il était correct. Il n'avait pas toujours eu autant de scrupules… Ok. C'était tout à son honneur. C'était vexant aussi. Elle était la fille de ses rêves et alors quoi ? Rien ? Hors de question qu'elle reste sur son siège à se morfondre !

« Dean… »

« Mmmh… ? » (en tournant rapidement la tête vers elle avant de fixer de nouveau la route)

« ça te dirait de… ? »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait la chance de finir sa phrase, il pila un bon coup et la pauvre Amandine se trouva projetée contre le tableau de bord.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Attention aux pneus, merde ! »

« Tu te prends l'habitacle et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'attention aux pneus !'… ? T'es sûre que tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui… T'inquiète pas. C'est juste… tu sembles tellement tenir à cette voiture que… Oublie. Mais maintenant que t'as pilé, on va peut-être pouvoir passer à des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses… » (en se montrant très persuasive)

« Maintenant ? Ici ? »

« Je ne vois pas de meilleur moment. Pour l'endroit… Bah ma foi, c'est pas mal non plus. »

« Mais quelqu'un risque de nous voir ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Dean ! ça ne te posait pas trop de problèmes quand il s'agissait de Karen… Brandi… »

« J'étais jeune à l'époque… »

« Cassie… »

« Y'a prescription là aussi… »

« Anna… »

« Je euh… Et puis comment tu sais ça, toi ? T'es medium ? »

« Disons que je vois certaines choses… » (sourire en coin)

Yeux ronds comme des billes.

« En fait, j'ai juste balancé des prénoms au hasard. Pour voir ta réaction… Ben dis donc, t'en as des choses à te reprocher !... »

« Et bien je… euh… »

« Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire… » (en posant l'index sur sa bouche)

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent jusqu'à se frôler… Ils pouvaient même sentir leurs souffles chauds et soudain… elle éclata de rire à n'en plus s'arrêter.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? » (arquant un sourcil)

« Je pensais qu'en ayant plusieurs fois assisté à la scène, je… Plus facile à voir qu'à faire… » (gloussant)

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai jamais… enfin, tu comprends… » (levant les yeux au ciel en se mordillant la lèvre)

« Oh ! »

« Oui, voilà ! C'est tout à fait ça !... » (soudain nerveuse)

« Shhhh ! » (en lui caressant la joue)

« C'est pas pour toi. Je sais que ça vient de moi… Je ne me suis jamais autant ouverte à un homme et depuis l'accident… »

« L'accident… ? »

« Il y a trois ans… Un chauffard. Nous étions quatre ce soir-là un de mes amis n'a pas survécu. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle je suis encore là. Sans doute grâce à la ténacité de mon ami médecin. C'est lui qui m'a, comme qui dirait, remise à neuf. Ça fait bizarre d'en parler. T'es le premier en fait et… aucun homme n'a jamais vu mes cicatrices et… »

« Si tu n'es pas prête, on peut faire ça une autre fois, tu sais… »

« Non. Non. J'en ai envie. C'est juste que… je crois que j'ai peur de la réaction des gens… » (en portant sur lui un regard empli de doute)

« Tu veux voir les miennes… ? Si tu veux, on fait ça ensemble… Je te montre les miennes. Tu me montres les tiennes. On sera quittes comme ça… » (en ôtant une mèche de ses cheveux)

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça. L'instant d'après, il commençait à s'effeuiller, suscitant admiration et désir.

« Tu en as beaucoup… » (en laissant glisser un doigt sur son torse)

« ça fait chavirer le cœur des filles. Il paraît… »

« Je les trouve belles… »

« Les tiennes sont pas mal non plus… Peut-être un peu plus discrètes mais non moins dénuées de charme… » (en y apposant de tendres baisers)

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit vraiment devenir femme.

Elle se réveilla à la lueur de l'aurore aux côtés de son amant. Elle sourit tendrement en le regardant dormir. Dieu qu'il paraissait jeune et apaisé dans son sommeil !... Tout le contraire de l'homme qu'il laissait paraître. Mais une chose était sûre : c'était bien un homme, un vrai ! Elle n'avait jamais passé un aussi merveilleux moment. Rien que d'y penser d'ailleurs… Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air gourmand et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans son plus simple appareil. Elle enfila à la va-vite une chemise ou au moins quelque chose de décent. Qui savait quel genre de personne pouvait traîner dans les parages…

« Tu dois le lui dire, tu le sais n'est-pas…? »

Dehors, il y avait ce petit homme si étrange. Sa présence ne sembla pas l'étonner. Elle sortit de la voiture sans faire de bruit pour lui parler sans risquer de réveiller son homme.

« Oui mais… »

« C'était compris dans notre contrat. Je te donnais la vie et toi, tu devais faire en sorte qu'il ait la pire honte de sa vie. J'ai honoré ma part à toi maintenant ! »

« Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aime. »

« Evidemment que tu l'aimes, petite sotte ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !... Et n'essaie pas de faire la maligne avec moi. Tu sais très bien ce dont je suis capable. Oh ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais, rien ne m'est impossible !... »

« Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses ! Ce que j'ai fait de toi, je peux le reprendre. Et ton cher Dean… »

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux, mais laisse Dean en dehors de tout ça ! »

« Soit. Mais ne crois pas que Dean est tiré d'affaire ! »

Et il disparut, laissant Amandine seule sur le bord de la route. Une douleur fulgurante envahit tout son être et elle ne put retenir un cri.

« Amandine ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, juste à temps pour la voir s'effondrer au sol.

« Amandiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! »

**Plus tard, à l'hôpital.**

« Vous dites qu'elle a hurlé et qu'elle s'est effondrée… ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac et après analyse, nous avons découvert qu'elle avait ingéré de l'huile de moteur… »

« J'vous demande pardon… ? De l'huile de moteur ? »

« Le plus curieux c'est qu'elle était pure… »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle l'a avalée comme un simple verre d'eau… ? ça n'a pas de sens. C'est pas humain. »

Sam regarda son frère, pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

« J'te laisse. J'ai un coup de fil à passer. On se retrouve après… ? »

Dean lui fit un signe de tête et laissa son frère s'éloigner, préférant rester là pour sa belle.

« Allô ? Bobby ? J'crois qu'on a un problème ! »

_« Dans quel merde vous vous êtes fourrés encore ? »_

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que toutes leurs conversations commencent comme ça ?

« Tu te souviens de la chasse sur laquelle tu nous avais envoyé ? »

_« Tu parles de ces illusions à répétition ? Je pensais le problème réglé… »_

« Je le croyais aussi… du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'un des elfes nous a échappé… enfin, qu'on en a oublié un… »

_« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, vous êtes vraiment dans la merde… Leurs sorts, tout comme leurs illusions, sont puissants… et rarement de bonne augure »_

« C'est justement de ça que je voulais parler… Comment on brise ce sort ? »

_« Tu veux dire à part tuer son auteur ? »_

« Ouais… »

_« Le seul autre moyen est de convaincre la personne sur laquelle repose le sort de renoncer aux avantages qu'il lui apporte… »_

« C'est pas gagné !... »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »_

« Non. Rien. Merci Bobby ! »

_« De rien, mon garçon. Faites attention à vous ! »_

« Sûr. J'te rappelle quand tout sera fini ! »

« Comment elle va ? »

« Elle est fatiguée, mais vivante… Elle l'a échappé belle… »

« Comme tu dis. Hé Dean, je voulais te dire… à propos d'Amandine… »

« Je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille comme elle. C'est comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. J'ai trouvé la perle rare, mec ! Cette fille, c'est une vraie bombe, un cadeau tombé du ciel et en plus, elle adore mon bébé ! » (sourire aux lèvres)

« Je voulais te dire à propos d'Amandine… Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois… Enfin, si… En quelque sorte… Dean… Amandine est ton bébé. »

« Evidemment. Puisque c'est son nom. »

« C'est pas c'que j'veux dire… »

« Je n'veux pas l'entendre… Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. C'est pas possible ! J'l'aurais remarqué… »

« Ecoute-toi en parler, Dean !... Tu l'as toujours su. Elle te connaissait si bien et tu te sentais tellement en confiance avec elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ! »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Elle doit partir… »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Dean… C'est la seule solution… »

« On peut toujours tuer ce truc… »

« L'elfe ? Oui… mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord le retrouver. Et puis tu sais, c'est pas sain tout ça… Il ne peut pas y avoir deux Amandine… Jamais tu ne pourras regarder l'une sans voir l'autre. Tu ne pourras jamais les aimer à deux en sachant qu'elles ne forment qu'une. Parce que tu aimes Amandine, tu dois la laisser partir… »

Dean faisait les cent pas tout se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Comment lui annoncer ça alors qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout au monde ? Sam, voyant le malaise de son frère, lui adressa un regard compatissant.

« Si tu veux, je… »

« Non. C'est à moi de le faire. Je lui dois au moins ça. »

Signe de tête.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est difficile à dire… » (se passant la langue sur ses lèvres) « Je t'aime… »

« Mais… Je sens qu'il y a un 'mais'. Il y en a toujours un. »

« Aussi mal que ça fait de l'avouer, tu ne devrais pas être là… »

Il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard, ça faisait trop mal.

« Tu… Tu… Tu es… »

« Une voiture. Je le sais. L'autre me l'a bien rappelé aussi. »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Plutôt tenace pour une si petite chose… Petit mais… »

« Costaud… »

« Toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées… » (sourire humide)

« Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir… Quelle que soit l'apparence, tu seras toujours mon bébé et je te promets qu'on restera toujours ensemble. A jamais. Toi et moi. »

« De toute façon je détestais cette enveloppe. Un petit rien et c'est tout de suite la catastrophe !... » (en essuyant ses larmes tant bien que mal)

« Oui, faut croire que c'est dans la nature humaine… » (sourire forcé)

« Tu sais… Ce moment… Etre humaine, j'en rêvais… et cette chose m'a offert ce cadeau… Mais le prix est bien trop cher à payer et je ne veux pas te perdre » (lui caressant amoureusement la joue)

« Il faut y aller… »

« Saaam… Approche… J'ai deux mots à te dire… »

Le principal intéressé s'exécuta et elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Si jamais tu t'avises de ramener ta musique pourrie ou de renverser ne serait-ce qu'une seule substance douteuse sous mon toit, je te jure que tu comprendras très vite ce que croiser le fer veut dire… »

Puis tout haut…

« Prends soin de toi et de ton frère ! »

Pris au dépourvu et légèrement refroidi par ces paroles, Sam opina de la tête.

« Bon, on y va ou quoi ? Tu viens amour ? »

« Plus que jamais ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'Impala et sous leurs yeux ébahis, les deux Amandine ne firent plus qu'une. L'instant suivant, ils entendirent un hurlement. En brisant le sort, ils avaient réussi l'impensable : ils avaient vaincu la créature.

« Amour ? Ne me dis pas que tu as… que vous avez… Dean ! »

« Ben quoi, c'est mon bébé !... Je ne peux rien lui refuser. »

« Rhâââââââ ! Vous devriez vraiment penser à vous prendre une chambre !... »

**Quelques mois plus tard, après une chasse contre des esprits.**

Un vrombissement, immédiatement suivi d'un craquement, se fit entendre.

« Quand je disais que vous devriez partager une chambre, il ne fallait pas le prendre au sens littéral ! La prochaine fois, allez faire vos cochonneries à la belle étoile, vous f'rez des économies !... »

« Toujours à dramatiser… »

« Moi, je dramatise ? Et tu trouves normal (et sain) qu'une voiture vienne dormir près de ton lit ? »

Vrombissement réprobateur.

« Elle m'aime. Elle a du goût elle au moins… »

« Et votre amour, il paie les factures ? » (en désignant de la main le trou béant où il y avait jadis un mur)

« Nan. Mais j'connais un p'tit frère qui devrait retrousser ses manches. Ma chérie est couverte de poussière et a besoin d'un bon bain. Allez Sammy, au boulot ! »

Et comme pour appuyer les paroles de son homme, l'Impala klaxonna joyeusement. Sam soupira. A deux contre un, il n'avait aucune chance.


End file.
